Young Masters (Earth-616)
Bastards of Evil, Young Avengers Lite, Junior Young Avengers, Dark Young Avengers | Distinguish1 = Young Avengers | Distinguish2 = | Status = Active | Identity = Secret | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Constrictor's Snakepit, Bagalia City, Bagalia; formerly an abandoned Hydra base, Pennsylvania; Invisible Manor, Central Park, New York City, New York | TeamLeaders = Constrictor; formerly Egghead, Coat of Arms, Melter | CurrentMembers = Black Knight, Coat of Arms, Death Locket, Egghead, Excavator, Executioner, Mako, Melter, Morg, Mudbug, Radioactive Kid, Snot | FormerMembers = Alex Wilder, Big Zero, Chase Stein, Enchantress, | Allies = Zodiac, Masters of Evil | Enemies = Teen Brigade, Young Avengers | Origin = Assembled by Coat of Arms as an art project | PlaceOfFormation = New York City, New York State | PlaceOfDefunction = | Creators = Paul Cornell; Mark Brooks | First = Dark Reign: Young Avengers #1 | Last = | HistoryText = Origin Originally assembled by Coat of Arms as an examination of superheroism art project. The group was largely motivated by Melter's desire to be real heroes, but hindered significantly by unclear and conflicting ideals including Executioner's Punisher-style ruthlessness, Big Zero's racism and violent tendencies, Egghead's psychopathy and hedonism, and Coat of Arm's distorted view of ethics. Only Melter and Enchantress showed much interest in actual altruistic heroism. Dark Reign The team began calling themselves the "Young Avengers", but were only active as superheroes a short time before being confronted by the real Young Avengers. The original Young Avengers offered the possibility of recruitment after individually vetting each member. The Young Avengers gave mixed reviews; membership was only offered to Coat of Arms and Enchantress, leaving the rest of the team under Melter's leadership but still under the supervision of the Young Avengers. However, Wiccan learned about Enchantress' origins and links to Loki, and she was expelled from the Young Avengers Headquarters shortly after arriving. Unhappy with the Young Avengers' decision, the team decided to take on the mantle and expectations of the Young Master, and Executioner contacted Norman Osborn to gain his support and the backing of his Avengers. When the Young Avengers returned to the Invisible Manor, they were unexpectedly confronted by the Dark Avengers. Some members of the Young Masters began showing doubts about their stance and began aiding the Young Avengers. The battle ended when the combined magic of Coat of Arms, Enchantress, and Wiccan was used to banish Sentry. The Young Masters then disappeared. The Young Masters continued to lay low after the Siege of Asgard and the fall of Norman Osborn. The team was also compromised when Enchantress became weak and ill after the death of Loki. Melter eventually departed for known reasons. Coat of Arms, Big Zero, and Enchantress were eventually recruited to Briggs Chemical LLC. Vengeance Following the departure of several members, Egghead and Executioner received a mysterious new benefactor and carried out a recruitment drive for new members, bringing in Mako, Black Knight, and Radioactive Kid. Taking a new headquarters at an abandoned Hydra base in Pennsylvania purchased from Devlin DeAngelo, the team decided to hunt down and verify the death of Bullseye. Finding his corpse, the group was attacked and defeated by Lady Bullseye. They then attempted to murder Doctor Octopus, but were stopped by the Teen Brigade. In the aftermath, the Black Knight deserted. She ended up sleeping with Ultimate Nullfier, and gave him a S.H.I.E.L.D. file leaked to the group by their benefactor. After attempting, and failing, to recruit the reborn Kid Loki, the Masters planned a final assassination: Kristoff Vernard the regent of Latveria. Bagalia The Young Masters then acted under the Masters of Evil in Bagalia and are supervised by Constrictor. Most younger villains seem to have been recruited along with all former members. Occasionally they are dispensed to perform some of the Masters of Evil's dirty work, but they primarily relax and play inside their base, the Snakepit, in Bagalia. Young Masters * Melter (Chris Colchiss) - the team leader with the mutant ability to liquify any object. * Executioner (Danny DuBois) – an expert marksman with no mercy, and the son of Princess Python. * Egghead - a psychopathic robot who wants to understand humanity. * Coat of Arms (Lisa Molinari) - a misunderstood artist powered by the magical Coat of Tiboro. * Enchantress (Sylvie Lushton) - an young girl from Broxton, Oklahoma claiming to have Asgardian heritage. She is extremely powerful and very naive. * Big Zero (Amity Hunter) - a Neo-Nazi with the ability to alter her size. Later recruits: * Mako - the first Atlantean test tube baby. His DNA is a mixture of cells from various water-breathing villains such as Attuma, Orka, Meranno and Tyrak. * Black Knight - an armored member of the team. * Radioactive Kid - a kid that emits radioactive energy which makes his skin visibly glow. Requires a protective suit to prevent radiation posioning/burning of those around him. * Excavator (Ricky Calusky) - the son of the Wrecking Crew's Piledriver. Empowered by a magic shovel similar to Wrecker's Crowbar. * Morg - A Latverian vampire and former student at the Latverian School of Science. * Mudbug - Ill-tempered mutant from rural Alabama and former student at the Hellfire Academy. * Snot - A mutant, former student of the Hellfire Academy. * Death Locket (Becca Ryker) - Young daughter of Harlan Ryker, creator of the Deathlok program. Transformed into a Deathlok after an attack which killed her mother and younger brother. Murderworld survivor. * Chase Stein - Son of two mad scientist members of the Pride and a Runaway. Murderworld survivor. * Alex Wilder - A former Runaways member resurrected by Daimon Hellstrom. | Equipment = * Tiboro's Coat, Excavator's Shovel, Fistigons | Transportation = * Masters of Evil's plane; formerly Enchantress' teleportation | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = * The Young Masters were all candidates on Steve Rogers' list of supervillains to enroll in Luke Cage's Thunderbolts roster . | Links = Bibliography * - * * - * -present }}